


Selfish Wants

by Heroine_Lestrange



Series: Horror Femslash [1]
Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: The flash was painful to witness, sharp and round, subsiding as quickly as it erupted. Nothing altered, the shimmer still as all consuming as it was prior to the bright interruption.
Relationships: Lena/Dr. Ventress (Annihilation)
Series: Horror Femslash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145786
Kudos: 1





	Selfish Wants

The flash was painful to witness, sharp and round, subsiding as quickly as it erupted. Nothing altered, the shimmer still as all consuming as it was prior to the bright interruption. Fire did not envelope the lighthouse, nor did the alien sounds penetrate the walls to find purchase on the glittering shores just out of reach. Lena watched, waiting for the inevitable. Time passed, maybe seconds, maybe months.

Lena waited.

The door opened with an echo that cried out into the surrounding empty space. The building dispelling a human body before shutting them out once again. Crumpled at the buildings base lay a mass of ripped clothing containing a body that was obscured by a head of unruly blonde hair. 

Lena stood from her seated position, limbs locking from disuse while her muscles constantly moved under her skin as if turned to liquid. She approached the figure with no caution or trepidation, her weapon long since lost along with any lingering self preservation. The figure heaved and released a painful cry as she neared. Alive. It was alive.

Ventress. Alive.

The being in the cave had neither made a request or a demand. This, Ventress, was a gift. Lena had always wanted, wanted Kane, wanted Daniel, wanted Ventress. She was selfish but despite that the being had rewarded her, given her the companion she so craved for.

She would no longer be selfish. She would live in this shattered world, watch it flourish and help it grow. She caressed the other woman's face, watching as her eyes flickered open. A small smile on bloody lips.

Yes, she could stop being selfish for Ventress.  



End file.
